


Your Everyday Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oh what your smile does to me, realizing they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That day isn't any different than the others. Haru and Makoto go to school, go to swim practice, and then go home. It's a perfectly normal day, until they're standing face to face and realizing that they're in love, and it's a normal day. Because they've always been in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Everyday Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful [loserfacesswimception](http://loserfacesswimception.tumblr.com/) because she gave me the prompt! Basically it's just fluffy MakoHaru goodness where they're going about their day like normal, and they smile at each other, and without any words or anything, they just know that the other likes them too. And basically, precious little babies.

I don’t know why it happened when it happened.

We were walking home from school, like we’d done every day for years, and you wouldn’t stop talking, like usual. But when you looked at me, making sure I was listening (which you didn’t need to—even when I don’t look like it, I’m always listening), everything just…

For the rest of my life, I’ll remember that moment.

It was one of the last days of the year that we were able to swim in the pool, and the brisk breeze that made me shiver (my hair was still wet, even after you’d pleaded with me to dry it more thoroughly) signaled the inevitable end of pleasant summer days. But despite that cool waft of air, I felt pleasantly warm. The dying rays of the sun seemed to wrap themselves around me and caress my skin with a tingling sensation. Yet those fading sunbeams were too far and too faint to have made me feel as heated as I suddenly did.

Rather, it felt like I had my own personal sun orbiting me.

And accompanying that warmth was a quiet symphony, slowly swelling around me. The far-off call of seagulls harmonized with the oscillation of the tide, a gentle _shhh-shhhhh_ mingling with the melodic warbling of the birds that on any other day would annoy me.  But it seemed serene, the sounds of our last summer serenading us as we walked home, inviting change and easing the process.

On that perfectly normal day, we changed.

But was it a change? Or did we both just realize what had been there all along? Our whole lives had been like the tide, pushing away only to come right back, because we could never be apart. Not really.

You would always be there for me. And even though I pull back sometimes, ebbing away like the tide, I will always come back to you because the sea needs the shore.

And as you looked at me, and gave me your everyday smile, I realized you were my shore.

It was that smile. Your genuine one—the one where it just barely makes the corners of your eyes crinkle, and your upper and lower lip press in on one another, like you’re trying to physically contain how happy you are.

It was that everyday smile that got me. I don’t know why it happened when it did, but as you turned to me and smiled, just like you did every other day, the world did stop, if only for a moment. And then I realized that for the last fourteen years, my world had slowly started orbiting around you, and you around me.

You are my sun. You are my shore. And your everyday smile is the one that I want to keep for every day after this.

With the peaceful crash of the waves echoing in our ears, and the whistling of the birds whispering to us, we gravitated towards one another.

For the rest of my life, I’ll remember that moment.

When our lips finally met, without any hesitancy or stammered words, I felt _free_. For years I had stated “ _I only swim free_ ,” and for years I struggled to find that freedom. But on that day, when we pulled apart, only to press our foreheads together and intertwine our hands, I found that I didn’t have to swim free—I was finally able to live free.

With you, I can finally be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy, so I hardly ever write in first person, and I don't know why it happened. Also, it's a lot shorter than what I usually write, but when I got the prompt, I was so excited that I just sat down and started writing before doing anything else. Which meant it got cut short cos I was doing laundry at the same time haha. So I hope it's alright!! :)


End file.
